


Reveal

by thenakedbearlady



Series: Ladrien June 2019 [24]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Ladrien June
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 03:22:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19432897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenakedbearlady/pseuds/thenakedbearlady
Summary: Ladybug isn't keeping secrets from Chat or Adrien anymore.





	Reveal

**Author's Note:**

> Still more coming! Sorry I fell behind, but I am committed to finishing!

It was awkward to say the least leaving Alya’s house after what happened. Alya was still visibly upset when he left, even after he and Nino helped talk her through it. Thankfully neither of them believed that Ladybug was cheating, but Alya was very distressed over the idea of Lila getting to use the fox Miraculous. Adrien understood the sentiment, it _was_ difficult knowing that Ladybug was essentially in charge of who got a Miraculous and when, and imagining someone so cruel being allowed to be a hero was hard to swallow.

It was a little funny that Lila was _technically_ right, Ladybug was dating all three of them, or rather, just him, but he’d never admit that in a million years. The devastation on Ladybug’s face had been heart wrenching. She had to know he didn’t think ill of her, _didn’t she?_

Either way, he trusted her implicitly, and thankfully so did Alya and Nino. The macarons helped too, the sweet treat bolstering their spirits. Adrien couldn’t eat the macarons without thinking about Marinette though. Thoughtful, charming, remarkable Marinette who probably thought he was the densest guy on the face of the planet. Another conversation he needed to have that set butterflies loose in his stomach. It would have to wait though, the sun was setting and his patrol was about to start.

He left with a promise to keep in touch, and was off. Adrien still had to meet his bodyguard and be driven home before he could transform, but every second that ticked by was a second closer to learning who His Lady really was and his body _thrummed_ in anticipation. It wasn’t lost on him that Ladybug wanted to reveal herself to Chat first. She’d said as much before, but he’d always been unconvinced.

“Careful bouncing your leg Kid, your jostling limo.” Plagg peeped out from Adrien’s pocket, yawning widely. “You’ll get to see your girlfriend soon.”

“Not soon enough!” Adrien whispered, fighting back a grin. 

Plagg rolled his eyes, “Somehow I think you’ll survive. But…” he paused, smirking, “Why don’t we take bets on who you think she’ll be?”

“Stop teasing, you make it sound like I know her outside of the suit.”

“Wouldn’t that be something?” Plagg laughed, effectively ruining Adrien’s mood. Adrien huffed, gently nudging Plagg back into his pocket and out of sight. He didn’t want to speculate on who she was, because the answer didn’t actually matter. Whoever she was when she wasn’t fighting crime, she was _perfect_. He did keep bouncing his leg though. 

It wasn’t the longest ride he’d ever taken, far from it, but it certainly felt that way. Adrien was so keyed up he had the door open before the limo could stop completely and was running to the door. He blew past Nathalie with no more than a breathless greeting, taking the stairs two at a time. He was so close he was veritably trembling with anticipation.  


Adrien was quick to lock the door and turn his lights out. It was earlier than he normally went to bed, but not too early to raise suspicion. So with a “Claws out!” and a flash of green he was off, vaulting to the Eiffel Tower where he usually started his patrols. As he neared the tower he saw a crimson figure, _Ladybug_ , and doubled down on his speed. He was quick, making record time when he landed on the tower slightly breathless. Chat was panting, his chest heaving from the exertion, gaze wild. 

Ladybug nodded in greeting, not meeting his gaze. Her shoulders were hunched as she huddled in on herself and she was biting her bottom lip. _She was nervous._ Chat Noir squared his posture and strode to her confidently, grinning. “What brings you here M’Lady? I thought I was patrolling alone tonight.” 

She flicked her gaze to his and scoffed, her tension easing just a little. “Sure, that’s why you ran here like your life depended on it.”

He just wriggled his brows, “A gentleman would never keep a lady waiting.” 

Ladybug rolled her eyes, smiling fondly. “I guess you saw Nadja’s groundbreaking Journalism then.”

“I might have seen a little of it”, he hedged, leaning against a beam.

“Right”, She nodded, “So, this should come as no surprise, but everything Lila said was a lie. I mean, I know you know I’m not dating you, or three timing anyone, but everything else… She’s not Rena Rouge, okay. She never has been, and it’s so frustrating-”

“I know.”

“You know?” She frowned, stopping her tirade. 

“Of course. You have impeccable taste M’Lady. I trust you one thousand percent.”

“Oh.” She took a step back, looking anywhere but at him. “Okay, well, I trust you too. Which is why I’m here.”

“So you aren’t here to tell me to disregard anything that was said during Side by Side?” Chat Noir asked, raising a brow. He was teasing her of course, but it helped her focus on his gentle badgering rather than her obvious nerves.

“No.” She scowled, narrowing her eyes at him. “I mean, I _am_ here for that. I’m just also here for something a bit more important as well.” And with no more preamble she closed her eyes and muttered “Tikki, spot’s off.” 

Chat Noir was blinded by a blaze of pink, but once the light faded and his eyes adjusted he was faced with someone he did not expect. “Marinette?”

**Author's Note:**

> A small cliffhanger!


End file.
